


On Erisolsprite

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 02:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Eridan and Sollux are finally free from the worst months of their existences</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Erisolsprite

For the first time in what feels like ages, your mind is clear. You don’t hate everything quite as much as you did before. You realize it’s because you’re no longer half of a whole that argues with itself all the time.

You realize you’re lying on your back, so you sit up. Eridan is sitting in front of you, rubbing the back of his head. You see he must have had a harder landing than you did.

You really shouldn’t be laughing about that, but you are.

He groans at you to shut up, but your laughter was dying down anyway. “Sorry Ampora, I’m just glad to be back to normal,” you say, even though you’re not sorry at all. He probably knows it, but he doesn’t say anything about it.

“Whatever, I guess I am too. We spoke like a complete tool.” He stops rubbing his head and leans back, propping himself up with his hands.

You grimace as you think about that god-awful accent. Your usual lisp isn’t much better you suppose, but combined with Eridan’s sea dweller drawl? “You still speak like a complete tool.”

He makes a face right back at you. “That’s rich, coming from you.”

With a groan, you bury your face in your hands. This conversation has lasted all of five seconds before it gave you a headache. “God, I don’t need this right now, being a sprite with you was bad enough.”

“Yeah, tell me about it.” You hope in vain for a moment that he’ll shut up there. “I could use a break from hating myself and everyone around me.”

“Please, you’ve always spent half your energy hating land dwellers,” you say, still refusing to look back up at him. Actually, you think he spent much more than half of his energy hating land dwellers, but the sentence is already out of your mouth and you don’t want to dignify this conversation by correcting yourself.

There’s a pause just long enough for a shrug before he says “Fair enough. You can’t tell me those kids don’t deserve every ounce of hate you can give them, though.”

You groan again, but not as loudly. “I know, right? Jake fucking English was the dumbest prick.”

“They were all dumb pricks, and they basically just fucked their session in the ass.”

“Seriously, how can any group of players be so stupid?” You ask, finally looking up. “They prototyped precisely jack shit. How do you not know to prototype your sprite?”

Eridan shrugs (again?) and shakes his head. “There was a lot of shit they didn’t know. But that means it’s basically their fault we got stuck together for so long.”

“No, it was Gamzee. He’s the one that actually did prototype us.” You wrinkle your nose as you start to think of all the other sprites that he prototyped with the corpses of your co-players. Now that you think about it, at least you didn’t get stuck with Vriska.

You see Eridan’s brow wrinkle as well, and you can tell he’s thinking about something. You resist the temptation to tell him not to hurt himself. “Or it could be Kanaya’s for killing me,” he eventually says, “but that would also make it partially my fault for partially killing you.”

You can’t help but sigh. “Let’s not play that game; you could go all the way back to our ancestors that way. It’s Gamzee’s fault.”

“Alright, whatever,” he says, though he still doesn’t look convinced. “I’m just saying, we’re surrounded by assholes.”

You find yourself nodding before you can really help yourself. “You’ve got a point there.”


End file.
